Still Awake
Still Awake is a Portal "Still Alive" parody, where Test Tube watches six characters fall asleep, then time travels to see her 1:40 AM sleeping self. What Test Tube Does #She hypnotizes Marshmallow's eyes with a vortex. #When Cheesy is lying in bed, she puts a benadryl tablet in his mouth so he falls asleep. #She tells Paper to go to someone better, though tricking him with the Sandman so that he falls asleep. Then she gazes at him. #She turns off Lightbulb, who then falls asleep because she's not bright. #She watches Nickel doze off to sleep in bed. #She shoots a laser with her finger putting Suitcase to sleep. #She time travels to the middle of the night and gazes at herself sleeping! Lyrics This was a triumph. I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS. It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. Dormant-esque Science We do what we must because we can. For the good of ev’ryone who hasn’t fallen asleep. But there's no sense crying over every mistake. You just keep on trying till you run out of cake. And the Science gets done. And you make a neat gun. For the people who are still awake. I'm not even angry. I'm be-e-ing so sincere right now. Even though you just gave me a sickness And put me in my bed, and turned out the lights all over me. When you did it hurt because I was so happy for you! Now these points of data make a beautiful line. And we're out of beta. We're releasing on time. So I'm glad I’m lying down. We found potions in this town for the people who are still awake. Go ahead and leave me. I think I prefer to stay inside. Maybe you'll find someone else to help you. Maybe my Sandman THAT WAS A JOKE. HAHA. FAT CHANCE. Anyway, this cake is great. It's so delicious and moist. Look at me still talking when there's Science to do. When I look out there, it makes me gaze right at you. I've experiments to run. There is research to be done. On the people who are still awake. And believe me I am still awake. I'm doing Science and I'm still awake. I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still awake. While you're dozing I'll be still awake. When you’re asleep I will be still awake. STILL AWAKE (x2) Still Alive vs. Still Awake The lyrics to this song are similar to the lyrics of "Still Alive", edited to be about sleep instead of death. Trivia *The blankets have been rounded on the edges, and the pillow is a miniature of Pillow (just like miniatures of Rocky, Pencil and Rubber were used in Inanimate Insanity). *I might actually gaze at someone sleeping. I don't know how to explain my view in words. *The time traveling was inspired by a Calvin & Hobbes story. *It uses my assets because my asset eyes express the topic more easily. *This video was influenced by the video to the right. *The X's with Z's on them mean the characters are eliminated from the list because they're asleep. *When an X-Z is used to remove a character from the list, the character has a sleeping face when the X-Z lands on him/her. This idea took some time to come. *The time machine she uses to look at herself sleeping is the same as the one displayed when she sings "we're releasing on time". *There is an exact 50-50 gender split among the characters put to sleep; the males are Cheesy, Paper & Nickel and the females are Marshmallow, Lightbulb & Suitcase. *When Test Tube says, "Maybe my sandman", Sandy (a rec. in BFS) shows up. Goofs Test Tube is open at the top, but when she's lying down nothing spills. This happens when she sings "so I'm glad I'm lying down" and when she looks at her sleeping self. Paper's body is flipped when he turns to face the other way, but neither of those bodies is his back. Also, the objects may look unfamiliar in my assets, because of the long arms (when I made those assets it didn't occur to me the arms should be short), etc. Pictures marshmallow_out.png|Test Tube and sleeping Marshmallow. cheesy_out.png|Test Tube and sleeping Cheesy. paper_out.png|Test Tube and sleeping Paper. lightbulb_out.png|Test Tube and sleeping Lightbulb. nickel_out.png|Test Tube and sleeping Nickel. suitcase_out.png|Test Tube and sleeping Suitcase. testtube_out.png|Test Tube and sleeping Test Tube! sa_pillow.png|Pillow. sandy_body.png|Sandy's Character Body. data_chart.png|Data chart; when Test Tube takes over more and more fall asleep until the night is chock quiet. XZ.png|X with a Z on it (eliminated because asleep symbol) Category:Portal Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Fan fiction Category:BFIS Category:Songs